The Evening Of One Random Day
by Clio Ying
Summary: On that day of June, Holiday is faced with details of what Six does in his free time-Involves Rex reading something about him and Noah, Holiday going through near insanity and Six needing to give both of them answers. SLASH N/R H/S Slight Crack!fic.


**I disclaim any claims, whether in my dreams or on a high, that I own Man of Action and that I am Rex Salazar. Thank you_._**

**Okay, I was looking through my old reviews (don't ask me why) and I came across one I had written for a Noah/Rex fanfiction, In the other's shoes by Sky the wolfdog3. I quote: "Heh heh. I just had the funniest vision of Rex reading one of these fics and asking Holiday what 'slash' is. Holiday looked VERY surprised in my head!" End quote.**

**So, of course, when I read it again I thought of the idea and, in an inspiring half an hour, I had written this story. It's supposed to be funny but I'm not sure I managed it. I think the ending is kind of unbelievable, but maybe this can be a crack fic. I don't fancy the idea, but it will explain it.**

**WARNING: Contains slash, though not graphic, and the musings of Doctor Holiday and an OOC Six writing stories about himself.**

**So . . . ENJOY! and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Evening Of One Random Day<strong>

The evening of one random day in June, a short time after Rex Salazar (though, they didn't know his last name at the time) had gained the friendship of Noah (Nixon, though, again, they didn't know this yet) shall forever stand out in Doctor Holiday's mind.

The day had started off normally: Rex had been late for the briefing and therefore had not known that he would be battling a monstrous EVO squirrel. This EVO squirrel appeared to hate Rex almost as much that pink EVO rabbit had and so Rex got injured battling something that he knew nothing about (similar to that time when he fought metal-eating insects, though that hadn't happened yet). This was no surprise, you see, as nearly all rodent EVOs seemed to hate Rex.

Rex's injury was simple, easy to clean and bandage, caused by the long claws on the EVO. Luckily, the wound was shallow, though it bled heavily. Holiday intended to quickly tend to the wound, perhaps ask how the epic battle had expired, and send Rex on his way to Noah, who would promptly kick Rex's butt in basketball. But fate had lead Rex onto a different path than the infirmary.

It led him to Six's laptop that was barely used.

Now, Six didn't really care for this laptop but everyone knew using Agent Six's possessions would end in your quick and painful death. Rex knew this too, but when had he ever listened to his elders or even his peers?

Exactly.

Anyway, Holidaywanted to get this out of the way. So she looked all around base – in Rex's room, the Petting Zoo, the gym, the lab . . . Until she finally decided to check Six's room, hoping that Rex hadn't been found by anyone, especially Six.

Holiday had entered the room hesitantly; unsure and half-hoping Six was there, sharpening his kantanas, with no Rex going through the closet or any storage compartment. But, because fate had led Rex to the laptop and the laptop was in Six's room and Rex was too lazy to bother hiding in his room with the stolen device, Rex was there; lying on Six's bed, staring at the screen with a dumbfounded expression. Holiday briefly wondered if she was indeed too late to save Rex and he had died in this position and he will always have that expression on his face . . .

Of course, right then Rex was taken out of his reverie by the sound of the door sliding shut.

He looked up at Holiday's face and the expression dropped a bit, though his eyes said he was completely freaked out. He muttered, "I never knew Six had it him."

Holiday raised an eyebrow in question. Her mind, though she would never admit this aloud, had gone straight to secret love messages intended to be sent to her. It was actually quite reasonable, this thought: Holiday had a crush on Six, Six may or may not have a crush on Holiday. Plus, it matched Rex's comment.

Of course, Rex then made another comment that completely trashed this hope:

"Have you ever thought of Noah and me together?"

Holiday's reaction was quite humorous: he mouth part in surprise, her other eyebrow joined its partner, her cheeks flushed at the _thought_ of Rex and Noah _together _and a strange strangled gasp escaped her parted lips. _No_, it was quite safe to say that Doctor Rebecca Holiday had never thought of The Cure Of EVOs and his best friend, who happened to also be male, as a couple. A _gay _couple.

"N-no, Rex, it never crossed my mind," our surprised and fairly scared doctor stuttered.

"Well, it obviously crossed Six's," the now very sexually-confused teen mumbled.

Holiday's eyes widened and as politely as possible in her current state of mind (which was wondering wildly why _Six_, of all people, had something concerning Rex with his male best friend) asked to have a look at the computer. Rex hastily complied, obviously still a little frantic about the revelation of him and Noah a couple (though, I think it's been established that both doctor and EVO were slightly freaked).

Her brow furrowed, Holidayexamined the page Rex had been on. It was on a site called '' under the category 'TV shows' and 'Generator Rex'. Holiday had no idea what the 'generator' part was about, but it was obvious it was about Rex. She read through the piece of writing, which appeared to be a story, and when she reached the end, her cheeks were as red as the setting sun. Who had thought of the idea of Rex and Noah kissing in a closet and then being found by Holiday (yes, herself!) and Six, who were preparing to do exactly what Rex and Noah were doing? It was a question that befuddled Holiday, though a little happiness sneaked in at the thought that someone realized she and Six were meant for each other. Holiday glanced at the information at the top of the page, overlooking the captions 'romance' and 'Rex/Noah', instead looking for the author . . .

Holiday found it. And she was pleasantly surprised (she had gone through too much that day to be incredibly surprised by anything) to find that the author's name was: 'Agent Six (Authorized Green Ninja)'

Holiday handed the computer back to Rex, who promptly dropped it and ran from the room. Holiday ignored him and instead sat down on the bed and waited . . . waited for Six to come explain why Rex had gone straight to Noah, after exiting the room, and had kissed him. And then to explain why Noah had started kissing back. And then to explain why they had proceeded to the closest cupboard at the base. And then to explain, after he had finished explaining, _why_ he hadn't asked her out or showed some sort affection towards her when he had written a story entailing them as a couple.

After that, after Holiday finally thought _screw it_ and kissed him senseless, they all lived happily ever after . . . when Van Kliess wasn't trying to kill them, that is.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! Please review and tell me what you think! Do you think Holiday's reaction was believable, or do you think this shall be a badly written crack!fic for the rest of time? Do you think Rex would have kissed Noah if he hadn't read the story (which I made up the minute I got to the part of the story) or would he have hooked up with some random chick? Do you think the idea of Six writing a story like this incredibly stupid or super funny and that Six can see the future?<strong>

**The most insanest author who doesn't need drugs to see unicorns,**

**Clio Ying **


End file.
